Music's In My Soul
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: A series of short stories about AkaKuro singing. They can sing for love, for fun, to cheer the other up or... lust? Somehow the two always force each other to sing in certain situations. I don't own any of the songs.
1. For The Dancing And The Dreaming

_**This is literally for fun and/or stress-relief XD Whenever I'm in the mood to write but can't think of anything for the chapter of a story I will write for this. I won't be focusing on this like my other stories. However, I won't forget about it completely. This is for fun and relief after all. Although I do hope you guys enjoy~ **_

_**With these each chapter will probably be really short too. These are going to be chapters that I won't stress on. Remember, for fun! I hope y'all find it fun too~ **_

* * *

Akashi looked at his upset lover who sat alone on the couch. He knew Kuroko felt neglected since he's been working so much recently. It's true he's been focusing on his job but he's doing it so he could get the money to go places with Kuroko. He wanted to make his lover happy but he had to work for it.

Kuroko must be upset that he hasn't been spending much time with him. He usually came home late, had a small meal, then slept. Only rarely did they even eat together anymore. Well, he decided he would take a vacation since he had vacation days saved up. They would go somewhere.

But first, he had to cheer up his lover.

He moved closer to Kuroko who wasn't aware of his presence, too wrapped up in his book. Akashi felt the boy jump in surprise when he leaned over the back of the couch to hug Kuroko.

"Sei-kun..?"

The redhead didn't answer, his eyes closed. He hummed softly as he hugged the boy tightly. He started to sing softly, knowing his singing voice was always enjoyed by his lover.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you would marry me._

"Sei-kun, are you singing?" Kuroko asked, looking back at his lover. Akashi smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me on my journey_

_If you will promise me your heart_

_And love..._

Akashi gave Kuroko a look and smiled. Kuroko shook his head. He was not singing. Akashi frowned and let go of him. He stood up straight and turned away, obviously upset.

Kuroko sighed before standing up. He walked around the couch before gently hugging Akashi from behind.

_And love me for eternity..._

He couldn't believe he was singing for the redhead. Akashi knew he didn't like his singing voice. However the redhead always said it was so beautiful and peaceful. He decided this one time he would sing for him.

_My dearest one, my darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me_

_But I've no need for mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me._

Akashi chuckled, obviously pleased that Kuroko accepted his offer. He turned to face Kuroko and took his hand. He lifted it towards his face and gently kissed his knuckles.

_But I would bring you rings of gold_

_I'd even sing you poetry_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me._

Kuroko didn't doubt that Akashi really would do those things. Even the rings of gold. He was a hard working man and he would work and stress himself until Kuroko got those rings. He sang the next lines truthfully,

_I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold._

Akashi continued for him. Though the words were true for both of them.

_I only want you near me._

Kuroko stared at Akashi before smiling. Akashi pulled him closer, chuckling softly. "We mind as well finished you know."

"You always push me to sing huh?" Kuroko asked playfully.

"Tetsuya has a lovely voice." Akashi answered truthfully. Kuroko rolled his eyes before they softly sang again.

_To love and kiss to sweetly hold_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all life's sorrows_

_And delights_

_I'll keep your laugh inside me_

_I'll swim and sail a savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

_I'd gladly ride the waves so white_

_And you will marry me!_

Akashi chuckled at how adorable his lover looked when he finished singing with him. He always had such a beautiful voice.

"But seriously, not yet. I'm not ready for marriage and wedding planning." Kuroko said as he dead panned.

"Yet." Akashi quoted. He winced and pouted when Kuroko softly smacked his head.


	2. Christmas In Hollywood

_**I couldn't resist. I just recently found this song by Hollywood Undead (Love 'em *^*) and I just- **_

_**Tetsuya and Hollywood Undead songs definitely don't go together. That's why this was born :3 Enjoy~**_

* * *

Akashi was starting to get suspicious of his lover.

It wasn't a bad suspicion with something stupid like cheating or anything like that. No, he was getting suspicious because it was getting closer to Christmas everyday and Kuroko had been murmuring under his breath.

At first Akashi didn't know what the other was saying but a few times he got close enough to hear Kuroko singing under his breath. No it wasn't a Christmas song. Or maybe it was? He couldn't tell because he couldn't necessarily hear the words.

It didn't sound like a Christmas song so that's why Akashi got suspicious. Kuroko was definitely planning something. He didn't know what but he knew it had to be another song. Whether it was one he knew or not, he guessed he'd have to wait and see.

This went on for a few days and Akashi was certain something would happen tonight. It was Christmas Eve and Kuroko still hasn't made a move yet. He must've waited for today. It had to be today.

Akashi was on guard all day but nothing happened. Kuroko wasn't even singing today like the past few days. He was either relaxing or preparing for Christmas tomorrow, making sure decorations were alright and the room looked festive.

It wasn't out of control but it wasn't dull. Akashi was glad that Kuroko knew how to decorate for holidays without going overboard unlike Kise.

"Tetsuya, I'm going out. I'll be back in about an hour." Akashi said as he headed towards the door, getting his scarf and jacket on.

"Alright. Be safe." Kuroko said from the couch, peacefully reading his book. Akashi glanced back at him one more time before leaving. Seriously, what was Kuroko planning?

* * *

Akashi returned with a soft sigh, brushing snow off his jacket. It started snowing when he was walking home which wasn't unpleasant, just unexpected. "Tetsuya I'm-"

He stopped when he smelled a nice aroma coming from the kitchen. Ah, Kuroko must've finished dinner. What a nice lover. He took off his jacket and things alike before walking to the kitchen. He pouted when he didn't see his lover anywhere. Just a dinner for two on the table.

Where was his adorable lover? Where was he so he could thank him for the lovely Christmas Eve meal?

Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him and hug him close. He smiled a little and placed his hands over Kuroko's. "I'm home."

When Akashi didn't get a reply, he blinked in confusion. "Tetsuya, are you alright?" He felt a nod against his back. Maybe his lover just wanted to enjoy the silence for a bit? They did this often so it wasn't unusual.

_It's Christmas in Hollywood_

Okay, now _that_ was unusual. Kuroko didn't usually sing when they did this.

"Tetsuya?" He was ignored once more.

_Santa's back up in the hood_

Well, maybe this was just a peaceful Christmas song? It was hard to get Kuroko to sing Christmas songs, much less sing in general, so it was nice to hear him sing.

He felt Kuroko start to pull him back and he chuckled a little. They stopped at the entrance of the kitchen which confused Akashi.

_So meet me under the mistletoe let's fuck_

Akashi nearly jumped out of his clothes when he heard that. Did Kuroko just curse? In a song? Before Kuroko could continue, Akashi turned in his arms and covered Kuroko's mouth.

"Tetsuya? Did you just...?"

Kuroko nodded since his mouth was covered. Akashi closed his eyes, trying not to over think things. Getting Kuroko to curse was harder than trying to get him to sing. Kuroko usually refused to curse since it just not in his nature.

Kuroko removed Akashi's hand and pouted. "Can I continue or do you just want to eat?"

Akashi hesitated before sighing. "Fine fine..." Only because he loved hearing Kuroko sing. Kuroko smiled before pointing up. Akashi looked at him in confusion before he looked up. He dead panned when he saw mistletoe. Really?

Kuroko smiled and pulled Akashi's head down, lovingly kissing his lips before pulling away.

_It's Hanukah in Inglewood_

_the dreidel's spinning in the hood_

_so meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk_

"As much as I'd love to indulge in drinking with Tetsuya, I don't want to wake up Christmas morning with a headache." Akashi chuckled. Kuroko pouted but didn't reply.

_It's Christmas in Hollywood_

_Santa's back up in the hood_

_So meet me under the mistletoe let's fuck_

_It's Hanukah in Inglewood_

_the dreidel's spinning in the hood_

_so meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk_

_Just a little story about last Christmas_

_About some bad kids who were full of wishes_

_We gave some gifts and then we gave some loving_

_The weird kind of love that you give to your cousin_

"Tetsuya!"

"What?"

"This is not an appropriate Christmas song!"

"I've never seen Sei-kun show this face before."

"That's because I've never heard of you talk about things like that!"

"Sei-kun's face is red."

"Say another word and we definitely won't fuck under the mistletoe!"


	3. There Right There!

**_Since I really like this song, I just had to write about it. Sorry if it's just so random and OOC, but hey, I can do what I want ;3 Enjoy~ _**

_Italics: Singing/songs from the lyrics _

* * *

"Now guys... He's here, but don't freak out."

Everyone at the table immediately began looking around, not even bothering to be inconspicuous. The people at the table, which was at the usual Maji Burger, consisted some of the Generation of Miracles and their partners, or Seirin. Not everyone could make it due to busy schedules but some did.

The ones that did make it were none other than Riko, Kise, Midorima, Himuro, Takao, Aomine, Kagami, Izuki and Momoi. As well as two others who were not sitting with them because they didn't even know they were there. This would be Akashi and Kuroko who were sitting at a table for two, enjoying their meals and talking happily.

The reason why every one was there was because Kagami, Kuroko's best friend, was told by Kuroko himself that he couldn't go to Maji Burger with Kagami because he had other things to do. Yet here Kuroko was, enjoying a meal with the captain from Rakuzan. He didn't know much about Akashi personally. Not even the Generation of Miracles knew a lot about Akashi except that he's a scary captain.

After Kagami spotted them, he told the others to come by so they could discuss. Perhaps it was a bad idea because Kagami forgot how loud and crazy everyone could be. He managed to keep Kise and Aomine from arguing and he didn't pick any fights either. They couldn't let the two of them realize they were there after all.

"Why is he with Kuroko?" Izuki asked with confusion. "Why is such a scary person with... A slightly less scary person?"

"That's why we are here." Kagami exclaimed for the XXth time. He rubbed his forehead a little. Couldn't they just get to the point?

"So what exactly are we doing? So what if they're on a date?" Aomine asked.

"Date?!" Almost everyone yelled. Kagami immediately shushed them before the duo could notice.

"What makes you say that?" Kise asked Aomine.

"Two guys together for lunch? Looking all happy and stuff? Kinda looks like a date to me." Aomine shrugged. "It's not like we know either of their sexuality."

"There's no way either of them would be gay." Midorima said. "Especially Akashi."

"I'm not so sure.." Takao commented. "After all, anyone could be gay and you wouldn't know, right?"

Suddenly Riko pointed towards the duo. "_There, right there! Look at that tan, well tinted skin. Look at the killer shape he's in. Look at that slightly stubbly chin. Oh please, he's gay, totally gay._" She said as she watched Akashi.

Midorima sighed. There is no possible way Akashi could be gay! "_I'm not about to celebrate. Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate. This guy's not gay, I say, not gay._"

"Why is everyone rhyming?" Kagami asked with confusion but no one looked at him. "It's like everyone's singing in a musical.." He mumbled to himself.

Kise shook his head. "_That is the elephant in the room. Well, is it relevant to assume that a man who wears perfume is automatically medically fay?_"

"_But look at his quoft and crispy locks!_" Riko pointed out.

"_Look at his silk translucent socks._" Izuki added.

"He doesn't have those!" Kagami tried again but still didn't get any attention.

"_There's the eternal paradox. Look, what we're seeing-_" Izuki was cut off by Riko.

"_What are we seeing?_" She asked.

"_Is he gay-_" Izuki was cut off once more.

"_Of course, he's gay!_" Riko insisted.

"_Or European?_" Izuki asked.

"He was born in Japan, we all know that!" Of course Kagami was ignored again.

"_..Ooh.. Gay or European? It's hard to guarantee. Is he gay or European?_" They all looked at Aomine.

"_Well, hey don't look at me!_" Aomine sighed.

Himuro decided to speak up next. "_You see, they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports. They play peculiar sports in shiny shirts and tiny shorts!_"

They all laughed except Kagami who face palmed. "That's so rude to Europeans.."

"_Gay or foreign fella?_" Izuki asked. "_The answer could take weeks. They will say things like, "Ciao, bella", while they kiss you on both cheeks!_"

Midorima rolled his eyes. "_Oh please._"

Kise smiled, looking overly excited like he always did. Kagami just shook his head. Why was everyone rhyming and slightly singing? "_Gay or European? So many shades of gray!_"

"_Depending on the time of day, the French go either way!_" Takao winked playfully.

Riko decided to continue. "_Is he gay or European or-_"

"_Stop right there!_" Momoi suddenly said. "_Look at that condescending smirk. Seen it on every guy at work. That is a metro-hetro jerk! That guy's not gay, I say no way!_"

Suddenly everyone looked at Kagami who was still dumbfounded by the situation. "Oh no, I am not singing or participating in this." Why was everyone going along their business while these people were singing?

"Come on!" Kise insisted. "It's fun!"

"Yeah. Come in you pansy." Aomine smirked which made Kagami determined not to lose to Aomine once more.

"_That is the elephant in the room. Well, is it relevant to presume that a hottie in that costume is automatically, radically-_"

Kise continued. "_Ironically, chronically-_"

"_Certainly, curtainly-_" Himuro added.

"_Genetically, medically gay?_" Izuki finished.

"_Officially gay, officially gay, gay, gay, gay-_" They all stopped when they saw Akashi supposedly looking at a girl who walked by. "_Dammit!_"

"_Gay or European?_" Takao asked.

"_So stylish and relaxed~_" Himuro pointed out.

"_Is he gay or European?_" Kise asked this time.

"_I think his chest is waxed._" Everyone looked at Aomine with confusion. Aomine merely shrugged.

"_But they bring their boys up different, there it's culturally diverse. It's not a fashion curse if he wears a kilt or bears a purse!_" Riko said.

"_Gay or just exotic?_" Midorima mumbled thoughtfully. "_I still can't crack the code._"

"_Yet, his accent is hypnotic!_" Riko was cut off by Izuki.

"_But his shoes are pointy toed.._"

"His shoes are not pointy toed!" Kagami sighed.

"It rhymed!" Izuki pouted.

"_Gay or European?_" Aomine asked. "_So many shades of gray.._"

"_But if he turns out straight, I'm free at eight on Saturday~_" Momoi winked.

"_Is he gay or European? Gay or European? Gay or Euro?_" Everyone started asking each other until Kagami spoke up.

"Wait a minute. Give me a chance to crack this guy. I have an idea I'd like to try." Kagami stood up, ready to head to his friend and the redhead.

"The floor is yours." Himuro nodded and they all watched Kagami walk over. Akashi and Kuroko didn't seem too bothered by Kagami's appearance. They both knew Kagami visited Maji frequently.

"So, Akashi_,_" Kagami started. "This alleged affair with that Chiyo girl you're supposed to marry one day has been going on for?"

"Two years." Akashi answered.

"And your first name again is?"

"Seijuuro."

Kagami nodded. "And your boyfriend's name is?"

"Tetsuya."

Every one at the other table gasped and Akashi realized his mistake. "I'm sorry, I misunderstand! You said boyfriend? I thought you said best friend! Tetsuya is my.. best friend.."

"You bastard." Kuroko suddenly said while standing up. "You lying bastard!" Akashi looked surprised and a little worried. "That's it! I won't cover for you, no more! Peoples, I have a big announcement!

This man is gay and European!"

Akashi sighed while everyone looked amazed and shocked. "Whoa,"

Kuroko continued on. "_And neither is his disgrace! You've got to stop at being a completely closet case!_" He told Akashi before turning to the group. "_It's me, not her he's seein', No matter what he says. I swear, he never ever, ever swung the other way._"

Akashi frowned when Kuroko looked at him once more. "_You are so gay, you big parfait, you flaming boy in cabaret-!_"

"I'm straight." Akashi insisted but Kuroko just smirked.

"You were not yesterday." He said which made Akashi turn a little red. "_So if I may, I'm proud to say.. He's gay-"_

"_And European!_" Everyone else finished with either smirks or laughs.

Akashi grumbled then sighed. "Fine okay, I'm gay.."

* * *

Kagami jolted up in bed, his eyes wide. Did he... Did he just dream about everyone singing about whether Akashi was gay or European? The guy has probably never even been in Europe before!

"...Looks like no more late night snacks for me..."


End file.
